1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an imaging tomography apparatus with electronic components provided to operate the tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-dimensional or three-dimensional images of an examination region of a patient are typically created with an imaging tomography apparatus for diagnostic or therapy purposes. The provision of the electrical power for the different operating modes of the tomography apparatus is an important aspect that must be taken into account in the development of the apparatus. The apparatus must always be designed for the maximum required electrical power. In an x-ray apparatus (for example a computed tomography apparatus), the difference in the required electrical power between normal operation or standby operation, and high-power operation for image acquisition, is especially large. In normal operation, a maximum average power of 5 kW is typically required to maintain the operational readiness of all electronic components, whereas a power of up to 100 kW must be provided in high power operation. The individual electrical components of such an apparatus thus exhibit very different power consumptions in the different operating modes. The electrical power required by the x-ray tube is greatest in absolute terms between the different operating modes. For example, in high-power operation in which an imaging occurs with a tube voltage value of 140 kV and a tube current value of 500 mA, a power of 70 kW must be provided solely for the x-ray tube.
It is additionally complicating that the x-ray tube is arranged on a rotor of a gantry that, in high power operation, rotates at a frequency of up to 4 Hz around a system axis of the tomography apparatus so that projections of the examination region can be acquired from a number of different projection directions. The energy required by the x-ray tube therefore must be transferred between the stationary support frame and the rotor of the gantry via slip contacts.